In a known filter arrangement of the type with which the invention is concerned, a control member is formed as a two-way valve or cock and the conduits are arranged so that only one of the filter elements is used for filtering and the other of the filter elements serves for reversing the flow through the first filter element, the flow through the other filter element not being reversible.